Changing Lives
by jumpin
Summary: Buffy was blind almost from the momment she was born. Faith becomes the slayer. Dawn is the oldest Summers sister. Buffy isn't the slayer but she has a few powers that no one can explain NEW CHAPTER 2
1. The Necklace

Changing Lives  
  
Buffy had just moved from L.A to the town of Sunnydale. Her parents had divorced about five years ago, and Buffy had lived with her dad, while her sister Dawn lived with her mother. That had all changed when St. Andrew's school for the blind opened in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy having missed her mother and sister, only being allowed to visit during the summer had jumped at the idea of attending the new school. She explained to her father that she needed to spend time with her mother and sister. After a few hours she finally convinced her father to allow it. The next week, at the beginning of summer she was dropped off in Sunnydale by her father.  
  
"Buffy it's time to wake up." Buffy's mother, Joyce Summers said as she walked passed her youngest daughter's bedroom.  
  
"Thanks mom." Buffy said as she got up and reached for her cane. Since Buffy was allergic to dog hair, this was all that was available.  
  
After spending the first couple of days memorizing the layout of the house Buffy felt confident that she could find her way around by herself. The cane was only used to make sure she didn't bump into anything that was moved or dropped on the floor.  
  
"Hi mom," Buffy said as she sat down at her seat at the table.  
  
"Hey Dawn, could you show me around the neighborhood today?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
Dawn was a year older than Buffy and had been living in Sunnydale for four years. This was her last year before she graduated.  
  
"How do you always know who's in the room?" Dawn asked her younger sister for the millionth time.  
  
Buffy gave her the same response she always gave her. "I don't know it just felt like you were here. So can you show me around? I've been in the house for the past three days." She said in an almost whiny voice, making her sister smile.  
  
"Sure, we can go right now. You can meet my friends I told them all about you." Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Great." Buffy said with a smile as she made her way to the closet to get her shoes.  
  
As soon as Buffy left the room Joyce turned to her eldest daughter. "Take care of Buffy Dawn. It isn't safer for her to out there on her own." "Don't worry mom. That happened years ago she's fine now." Dawn said remembering what happened a few months before her parents broke up.  
  
~***~  
  
Dawn was in grade eight and Buffy was in grade Seven. Dawn had a crush on a boy in her class and invited him home with her. She introduced him to her family and when he met Buffy he couldn't take his eyes off her. He spent the rest of the night talking to Buffy and completely ignoring Dawn.  
  
Buffy had sensed her sister's discomfort, and had tried numerous times to draw Dawn into the conversation as well, but was quickly brushed off. Dawn was too jealous at the time to see that her sister didn't understand what was going on and had stormed off to her room at the end of the night.  
  
The next morning when the girls went to the park Dawn had a plan to get back at her sister. Dawn led Buffy further into the park than they had ever been before, and Buffy completely trusting her sister never considered why.  
  
When Dawn thought that they got far enough out she tore her hand out of Buffy's.  
  
"You stole my boyfriend!" Dawn shouted at her sister, who was not prepared for it fell down in shock.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked in a scared whisper. She had never heard her sister yell at her before.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know." Dawn said in a disgusted voice. "He couldn't keep his eyes of you. The whole night it was Buffy this, and Buffy that."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Buffy said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"You're not going to steal any more of my boyfriends." Dawn said still raging. She then turned around and ran out of the park leaving Buffy disoriented and scared.  
  
"Wait Dawn, please!" Buffy shouted as she fought back her tears but Dawn had already left.  
  
Thankfully Buffy had remembered her address, so when a jogger found her a few hours later she was able to get home.  
  
After thinking about it for a few hours Dawn had felt horrible. She was just about to go out and find Buffy when the jogger that found Buffy was leaving.  
  
Her parents had yelled at her for over an hour, grounded her for two months, and sent her to her room.  
  
Just as Dawn thought that the worst part was over there was a soft knock on her door. "It's Buffy, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn said, thinking that Buffy was there to yell at her as well, and knowing that she deserved it.  
  
What Buffy said when she walked in was worse than all the punishments that her parents had given her. "I'm sorry Dawn."  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just made you sad."  
  
That was all Dawn could take. She ran over to her sister and hugged her, crying and apologizing to her over and over again.  
  
Buffy had forgiven her almost immediately, but wanted to know what her sister's friend like about her so much.  
  
This had led to a complicated discussion about why people liked the way Buffy looked more than Dawn, most of which Buffy didn't understand at all.  
  
~***~  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked, bringing her mother and sister out of the old memory.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Dawn said as she took her sister's hand and led her out the door.  
  
After walking for about fifteen minutes Dawn led Buffy to the only place in Sunnydale that was remotely entertaining during the summer, the Bronze.  
  
"This is the only club/hangout in Sunnydale." Dawn explained to her sister. "Willow, Xander, and Faith should be here by now."  
  
"Are those your friends?" Buffy asked. "I think I remember you talking about them in your e-mails."  
  
"That's them." Dawn said as she took her sisters hand and led her to one of the couches.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet my little sister Buffy." Dawn said as she introduced her to everyone.  
  
"So what's L.A like?" Xander asked. "It must be cool seeing all those movie stars walking around."  
  
"I'm not really sure, seeing things really isn't my strong suit." Buffy said feeling a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being around people that didn't know she was blind.  
  
"What do you mean-" Xander asked before realizing it. He then blushed and started to apologize. It was actually kind of funny to listen to.  
  
Buffy finally took pity on him on stopped him before he made a complete ass of himself. "It's okay. I was also kind of defensive. I don't really know how to act around people that don't know."  
  
The conversation picked up again, but after a while it became clear that Buffy was feeling nervous about asking something.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked being the first to notice.  
  
"It's nothing." Buffy said quickly. "You're all just going to think it's weird."  
  
"It's not weird." Dawn said adamantly. She remembered what Buffy did when she first walked into the house.  
  
"What's not weird?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"Buffy wants to feel your faces." Dawn explained. "It helps her get a mental picture of you, and figure out what you look like."  
  
"Sure go ahead." Faith said as she sat down next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy carefully moved her hands to Faith faces, and gently ran her fingers across her face. She carefully traced out her jaw line, the shape of her nose, her forehead, her ears, her lips, and when her fingers touched Faith's eye lids she let out a soft gasp and pulled her hands back quickly.  
  
"What the matter?" Faith asked in concern. She was actually kid of liking the face massage that Buffy was giving her.  
  
"I don't know. It's just I felt something when I touched your eyes. It's like there's this energy there, I've only felt it a couple of times before. I don't think it means anything." Buffy said.  
  
The scoobies all exchanged panicked glances. They were all thinking the same thing, Buffy was some how able to feel when someone wasn't completely human.  
  
"Why don't you try me next?" Willow asked as she took Faith's spot beside Buffy.  
  
Buffy tentavliey felt Willows face, and when her fingers touched Willows forehead, gasped again and pulled her hands back.  
  
"It happened again. It wasn't the same as with Faith but it was there."  
  
Buffy repeated the process with Xander but didn't feel anything with him. The scoobies didn't know what to think at this point. Buffy was somehow able to figure out who was Human and who wasn't just by touching their faces.  
  
"Hey Buffy do you want to meet Giles? He's the librarian at Sunnydale High." Willow asked.  
  
"Is everyone friends with their teachers here too?" Buffy asked curiously. "I thought that only happened at my school."  
  
"No!" The scoobies said all said at once.  
  
"Okay..." Buffy said confused by their outburst.  
  
"Giles is the librarian, and the only teacher at school that we like." Xander explained.  
  
Before Buffy could respond she was pulled to her feet by someone. "What are you doing sitting with those losers?" the voice asked. It was fairly clear to Buffy that it was a woman.  
  
"Leave her alone." Dawn said as she grabbed onto Buffy's other arm.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked a little panicked as she was pulled in two directions at once.  
  
Dawn and her friends continued to argue with the woman's voice, which only caused Buffy to get more upset.  
  
"Please stop." Buffy pleaded as she began to cry. The constant pulling and yelling had disoriented her.  
  
Dawn and her friends immediately stopped arguing with the strange woman's voice when Buffy started crying. Both Dawn and the woman's voice immediately let go of Buffy and she took a couple of steps away from them before falling onto the couch and curling herself into a ball.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy." Dawn said as she hugged her sister. "I didn't mean to disorient you." She said remembering how much it upset Buffy when she couldn't tell where anything was.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked in a soft voice.  
  
"That voice I was arguing with was Cordelia Chase. We don't really get along." Dawn said.  
  
"Are you okay?" The concerned voice of the now identified voice of Cordelia asked. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"It's okay. I just get scared when I can't tell where I am." Buffy said feeling better now that she could tell where everyone was.  
  
"I still feel bad about it. What can I do to make it up for you?" Cordelia asked as she figured out that she had a tug of war for a blind woman.  
  
"Well you could give us a ride to Giles's place." Xander said. The idea of walking had suddenly becoming unappealing to him.  
  
"I didn't ask you." Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Is it far from here?" Buffy asked. "I don't want to put you out of your way."  
  
"Forget about it." Cordelia said offhandedly. "I think I know the way there it should only take a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said as Cordelia took her hand and led her to her car.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot Xander was the first to speak. "How did she do that? I don't think I've ever seen Cordelia that nice before."  
  
"That's just the way Buffy is. I haven't met a person yet that didn't like her right away." Dawn said as she followed Buffy and Cordelia out of the Bronze.  
  
"Just stay in the backseat." Cordelia instructed them. "Everybody doesn't have to see me driving you guys around."  
  
Buffy put her hands on the side of the car and looked for the door to the backseat.  
  
Cordelia saw what Buffy was doing and gently led her to the front passenger seat. "When I said that I was talking to them," she said as she closed the door for Buffy.  
  
"I guess the whole nice thing only extends to Buffy." Faith grumbled as everyone else squeezed into the backseat.  
  
During the drive over Cordelia and Buffy talked a bit more and found out that they had a lot in common. They both liked listening to Lincon Park, and the sound of Mel Gibson talking among other things.  
  
"Do you want to come in and talk to ...Giles?" Buffy asked Cordelia as she just remembering the name.  
  
"I don't know. It would be kind of weird talking to one of my teachers outside of school." Cordelia said.  
  
"Come on, it isn't going to be that bad. I'm sure that he's a nice enough person." Buffy said in her most friendly voice.  
  
"Ok, ok you win." Cordelia said with mock annoyance. "I just hope no one finds out that I spent my Saturday hanging out with Faith and her friends."  
  
"Hey," the scoobies all said from the back seat in annoyance.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you guys that when you argue it's pretty funny?" Buffy said in between laughs.  
  
"Ha, ha," they all said sarcastically as they stepped out of the car, and Dawn led Buffy to Giles's house.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Giles asked as he opened the door to let the teenagers in.  
  
"Why does there always have to be something wrong when we come to visit?" Faith asked as they all sat down in the living room.  
  
"By the way this is Dawn's sister Buffy." Xander said handling the introductions.  
  
Giles reached out to shake her hand, and immediately noticed that Buffy was blind but decided not to say anything about it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Buffy," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"I like you accent." Buffy said by way of greeting.  
  
"By the way, Buffy can sense when people aren't completely human." Xander interrupted just to see the look on Giles's face.  
  
Giles didn't disappoint. His jaw hit the floor for a moment before he began to explain to Buffy about demons.  
  
"It's okay Giles." Buffy interrupted him. "I already know. Dawn told me a little bit about it in her e-mails."  
  
"Can you demonstrate this ability?" Giles asked.  
  
"I can only tell when I feel your face." Buffy said as she raised her hands.  
  
Giles guided Buffy's hands to his face and waited as she ran his fingers across his face. Buffy stopped after a moment and pulled her hands back.  
  
"It feels the same as Willow. Do the two of you have anything in common?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We both use magic." Giles offered. "It must be what you are sensing."  
  
"That makes sense." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Do you know how you are able to sense these things?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I guess I was always able to do it. I think I only realized that I could do it a few years ago."  
  
"Can you do anything else we should know about?" Giles asked.  
  
"I can't think of anything else." Buffy said after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"What about how you can always tell who's in the room with you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Does that really count? I think it's just intuition." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, and the scoobies spent the rest of the afternoon testing Buffy's abilities and trying to figure out what else she could do.  
  
"Maybe we should take a break." Buffy suggested. "Dawn told me that the Bronze was even better at night."  
  
"Perhaps you're right Buffy." Giles said as he removed his glasses. "We can start again tomorrow."  
  
"Great." Cordelia said enthusiastically. "You can meet some of my friends." Cordelia said as she led Buffy out of the house.  
  
When they arrived at the Bronze it definitely had a lot more business. In the morning there were only a few people standing around, but know there was a band playing and everyone was on the dance floor.  
  
Cordelia led Buffy to the second floor with Dawn and Faith trailing behind them.  
  
"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers." Cordelia said as she led Buffy to a chair.  
  
"Are you related to Dawn Summers?" one of the bottle blondes asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my sister. I moved here a couple of days ago." Buffy said happily.  
  
"Where did you used to live?" a brunette asked her curiously.  
  
"I was living with my dad in L.A." Buffy said. "I missed my mom and sister so when St. Andrew's opened I moved here."  
  
"Isn't that the school for the blind?" the blonde asked. "Wait, does that mean you're..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I've been blind for most of my life." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you have a seeing eye dog?" the brunette asked.  
  
"No I'm-" Buffy said before she was interrupted by the loud crash coming from the first floor. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we should get out of here." Cordelia said as she and everyone else in the club went outside quickly.  
  
During the confusion and the panic Buffy was separated from Cordelia, Faith, and Dawn. Buffy was forced into going the same direction as the rest of the crowd. She just hoped that her friends would find her soon.  
  
"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." A woman's voice said as she got closer to Buffy.  
  
"Who's there?" Buffy asked feeling panicked. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" Buffy asked as she realized that she couldn't hear anyone else around her.  
  
"They all ran away, and left poor little you all by yourself." The woman's voice said in southern accent.  
  
Buffy could tell by the sound of the voice that whoever was there was really close. A hand wrapped itself around Buffy's waist and pulled her towards the woman, causing Buffy to gasp.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Glory." The woman said. "I like you cutie, you're the only one that didn't run away."  
  
"Did you make that loud noise at the club?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know it sweet pee." Glory said smirking. "How come you're not afraid? Don't tell me I'm loosing my touch."  
  
"No, I'm sure that you're very scary." Buffy said with a small smile. "You just have to see it to believe it."  
  
"And you can't." Glory said as she realized why the blonde's eyes couldn't seem to focus on her. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers. I don't suppose you could tell me why you're smashing up the club could you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I need to find my key. It's somewhere in Sunnydale." Glory said getting serious for a moment. "I wonder why I haven't killed you yet? Or at least sucked out your soul?" Glory thought out loud.  
  
"I'm the only one here that isn't afraid of you or trying to find a way to kill you." Buffy said wisely. "If I'm gone who else are you going to talk to?"  
  
"I do have minions you know." Glory said, beginning to like the blonde even more.  
  
"Probably, but how much intelligent conversation can you have with them?" Buffy asked with a smirk.  
  
"Get away from her." Faith said as she and the scoobies finally tracked Buffy down.  
  
"Who's that?" Glory asked, not taking her eyes off Buffy.  
  
"That's my friend Faith." Buffy said.  
  
"Being friends with the slayer could really hurt our friendship." Glory said with a smile. "Here's a little something to remember me by." Glory said as she lowered her head and kissed Buffy's neck.  
  
Buffy felt a warm heat on her neck. After a few moments it stopped and Buffy felt something solid on her neck. "What is this?" Buffy asked as she felt some kind of metal necklace.  
  
"A little present, don't let anyone take it off." Glory said as she released Buffy and disappeared.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" Faith asked as she ran over to Buffy.  
  
"No, we just talked." Buffy said as she felt the necklace.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. You Belong To Me

SavageLove: alright you caught me, I changed that and a couple of other things  
  
Nalaniangel: thanks, i figure the story would be kind of dull if Buffy was too helpless  
  
Lypiphera, Pain Bearer: what does everyone have against mary-sue characters?  
  
Gwendolyn P. Malfoy: I really do try to update soon, the only problem is I'm always having new story ideas that I just have to write down, which are inevitably over 3000 words, so I think why not post it? Long story short I have like eight stories I'm writing all at once, so it takes forever to get stuff posted.  
  
Karmawiccan: What can I say? If I don't do something different from everyone else why would anyone bother to read it?  
  
Litchik08: thanks, hope you like the changes I've made  
  
Shizuka Slytherin Tsukino: I'm glad you like the plot, and I know I goofed on the blind thing  
  
SpikesSpecialfriend: I totally agree, when I was looking over the first chapter I realized how much I changed Buffy's character. The lily thing was also a coincidence  
  
Changing Lives  
Part Two  
  
"A little present, don't let anyone take it off." Glory said as she released Buffy and disappeared.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" Faith asked as she ran over to Buffy.  
  
"No, we just talked." Buffy said as she felt the necklace.  
  
~***~  
  
"Buffy thank god you're okay." Cordelia said in a relived voice. "I thought you were still stuck in the Bronze."  
  
"I'm okay. I think I came out of one of the side exits." Buffy said calmly.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Dawn scolded as she gave Buffy a hug. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened."  
  
"It's okay Dawn, nothing bad happened." Buffy said in a soothing voice.  
  
"It looks like we have a new big bad in town." Xander said. "I saw her tear a whole through the Bronze with her bare hands."  
  
"We have to find out what she wants. Did she tell you anything important?" Faith asked.  
  
"She did, but I think your watcher should be here for this as well." Buffy said.  
  
"You're probably right." Willow agreed. "Giles will probably have some books on what we're dealing with."  
  
"I'll go with you." Cordelia volunteered.  
  
Everyone piled into Cordelia's car and returned to Giles's house. During the drive nobody said a word. They had never seen or dealt with something this powerful before.  
  
"Giles." Faith called as she rang the doorbell. "We need to talk to you, it's important."  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked as he opened the door and allowed them to enter.  
  
"There's a new big bad in town." Xander said as everyone took a seat in the living room, and he explained everything that they knew so far.  
  
"What can you tell us about what happened Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well she said her name was Glory, and she was looking for her key. She also said something about being able to suck out people's souls."  
  
"I've never heard of this Glory before." Giles said clearly confused. "Did she do anything else?"  
  
"She kissed my neck, and this appeared around it." Buffy said as she fingered her necklace.  
  
"It's beautiful," Willow said as finally noticed it.  
  
"Let me have a look at that." Giles said as he reached over to remove it.  
  
"No wait-" Buffy tried to warn Giles but it was too late. A beam of light shot out of the necklace and struck Giles in the chest, sending him flying back a good ten feet before hitting the wall.  
  
Giles painfully got back up to his feet to hear Buffy finish. "Glory told me not to let anyone try to take it off."  
  
"I should have known." Giles groaned as he got to his feet. "Perhaps you can remove it yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try." Buffy said as she reached for the clasp, but her hands went right through the necklace as if it wasn't there.  
  
"I can't feel it anymore." Buffy said in a slight panic.  
  
"It's still there Buffy. Your fingers just went through it." Dawn said as she watched Buffy breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Try just to touch, and not to remove it." Cordelia suggested.  
  
Buffy moved her hands on the necklace and was happy to find that she could feel it again.  
  
"You must only be able to touch it when you don't want to take it off." Cordelia observed.  
  
"Is there any way to find out what it does?" Dawn asked. "I don't think she just gave Buffy the necklace for the hell of it."  
  
"It feels kind of warm now." Buffy said as she fingered the jewel in the middle.  
  
The scoobies all looked over to see Buffy disappear in the same way that Glory had.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked in a panic.  
  
~***~  
  
Buffy almost felt like she was being pulled somewhere as she held on to her necklace. When the feeling suddenly stopped she realized that she wasn't at Giles's house anymore.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked as she tried to find a wall until she heard soft foot steps coming towards her. A familiar arm wrapped itself around her waist and Buffy ventured a guess as to who it was. "Glory, is that you?"  
  
"Got it in one," Glory answered in a southern drawl.  
  
"How did I get here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about this already." Glory said as she fingered the necklace.  
  
"Is that what the necklace is used for?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"That's one of the things, the rest you'll find out later."  
  
"Why did you bring me here? You didn't change your mind about the whole soul sucking thing did you?" Buffy asked half joking, half serious.  
  
"That's what I like about you cutie." Glory said with a laugh. "You know just what to say to make me smile. Come sit down." Glory said as she led Buffy to a chair, then sat down and pulled Buffy into her lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked. A little shocked to find herself sitting in the lap of a woman that she hardly knew.  
  
"I always get what I want cutie." Glory said as her southern accent disappeared. It was replaced by a colder harder voice. "You aren't like the rest of the sheep out their. You're a mystery to me, one that I'm going to solve."  
  
"There isn't anything special about me." Buffy said as she began to shake. She was trying not to show it but at that moment she was terrified.  
  
"Oh, did I scare you cutie?" Glory asked as her southern accent returned. "I could never hurt you honey. Like you said, who else would I talk to if you were gone?"  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Buffy asked, still feeling nervous around the powerful woman.  
  
"You're going to stay here." Glory ordered.  
  
"What about my family? They'll be worried about me." Buffy said desperately. "They don't have to worry about you." Glory said as she turned Buffy's head to face her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"Please I have to be able to see my family." Buffy said as she began to cry.  
  
At first Glory didn't know what to do. She was completely out of her element. She had never had to deal with a crying woman before.  
  
"Don't cry." Glory finally said. "I don't like it when you cry." She said as she used a handkerchief to dry Buffy's tears.  
  
"I've never been separated from my family before." Buffy sobbed.  
  
"You can say goodbye when we get your things. I'll let you visit them too." Glory offered. This was the first time that Glory bargained with anyone about anything, she usually took what she wanted, but she knew that in this situation it wasn't quite that simple.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Glory asked. "My minions can get you anything you want."  
  
"I'm not very hungry. Can you take me to my mother?" Buffy asked sadly.  
  
"Sure cutie, you can say your goodbyes and we can get your stuff. It won't feel as bad in a few days." Glory promised.  
  
Buffy and Glory both disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear a few seconds later in front of Buffy's house.  
  
"I don't like it when you do that." Buffy said as she realized what Glory had done. "I can't tell where I am."  
  
"Maybe this'll help." Glory said as she pulled Buffy close and kissed her lips. "Now you can always tell where you are."  
  
Buffy gasped as she realized Glory was right. She couldn't see but it was almost like she could feel where she was, like when she touched people's faces.  
  
"Did you need to kiss me to be able to do that?" Buffy asked trying to figure out what Glory had done.  
  
"No, I just wanted to." Glory said as she rang the doorbell before Buffy could respond.  
  
"Hello, I'm Buffy's mother." Joyce said, introducing herself. She had gotten used to the idea of her youngest daughter bringing home new friends all the time.  
  
Buffy and Glory walked into the house and walked into the living room with Joyce.  
  
~***~  
  
"Glory must have taken her somewhere." Giles said.  
  
"There must be some way to find her." Dawn said. "She wasn't even here a day and she's been kidnapped."  
  
"Maybe we can use a locator spell to find her." Willow thought out loud.  
  
"That should work." Giles agreed as he pulled out a spell book and chanted the words for the spell.  
  
A tiny light flickered into existence and started to spin around Giles, as if waiting for a command.  
  
"Take us to Buffy Summers." Giles said in an authoritative voice.  
  
The light began to move out of the room, careful not to go so far that its summoner couldn't find it.  
  
"Why is it taking us to my house?" Dawn wondered out loud when she realized where they had been led.  
  
"Maybe the necklace took Buffy home." Cordelia said hopefully.  
  
The scoobies quickly walked into the living room of the Summer's house to see Joyce talking amicably with Glory.  
  
"Hi honey." Joyce said as she greeted her oldest daughter. "Did you meet Buffy's new friend yet?" she asked.  
  
"Are you okay Buffy?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm okay." Buffy said, speaking for the first time since she entered her house.  
  
"It's time to go cutie." Glory ordered. In another flash of light Buffy's suitcases appeared, packed and ready to go.  
  
"Buffy isn't going anywhere." Faith said.  
  
"Did you just tell me what I couldn't do?" Glory asked angrily as her southern accent disappeared again.  
  
"Leave before I make you leave." Faith said not giving an inch either.  
  
Even before Faith could blink Glory was on her feet and in front of Faith. Glory's hand quickly shot out and grabbed Faith's neck and lifted her into the air.  
  
"No one tells me what to do Slayer." Glory ground out.  
  
Buffy carefully walked up to Glory. She didn't want to startle the powerful woman.  
  
"Please don't hurt her." Buffy pleaded as she put her hands on Glory's arms and tugged gently until Glory lowered Faith.  
  
"You're lucky she's here." Glory said as she threw Faith back a couple of feet.  
  
"Buffy what's going on?" Joyce asked as she finally had a real glimpse of Sunnydale.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I have to go." Buffy said as she hugged her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joyce said still not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Dawn will explain." Buffy said as she hugged all of her friends.  
  
"It's time to go Buffy." Glory said gently.  
  
"I'm ready." Buffy said as she sadly released her sister who was too shocked to do anything.  
  
"It won't feel quite so bad after a few days." Glory said comfortingly as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. I Think I Like You

Savagelove: Well, i think it's safe to say that I just had a huge case of writer's block, that and I couldn't figure where to go with the story. About the blind thing I goofed, it completely slipped my mind.  
  
Nalaniangel: Even though I changed around the story a lot I didn't want Buffy to be completely helpless.  
  
Xx Lypihera xx: What can I say, I just wanted to try something different. And I know I have a problem with making a lot of my characters mary-sue, but it's something that's going to take me a while to really develop.  
  
Gwen: To be honest with you I could probably use a beta reader, but I want to wait until I am around the 10 chapter before I start really looking over the story again. I'm actually still kind of stuck on what's going to happen next.  
  
Changing Lives  
Part Three  
  
"It won't feel quite so bad after a few days." Glory said comfortingly as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"What just happened to my daughter?" asked a very upset an upset and confused Joyce Summers.  
  
"She... I don't quite no how to say..." Giles said not sure where to start. "Have you ever noticed anything strange about Sunnydale?"  
  
"No, nothing strange ever happens. Now where is my daughter?" Joyce asked impatiently.  
  
"What about the high death count, the strange disappearances, or the fact that almost no one goes out at night by themselves?" Faith asked.  
  
"What does this have to do with finding my daughter?" Joyce almost shouted.  
  
"All the weird things that happen in this town are related to it." Dawn said taking over. "Demons, vampires, monsters, are all real and now one of them has Buffy."  
  
"That can't be right, Glory seemed so nice. I talked to her for almost a half hour." Joyce said still not wanting to believe what she saw.  
  
"She tore a whole through the Bronze earlier tonight with her bare hands, and just disappeared in a flash of light a few minutes ago." Xander said, a little annoyed by the fact that the grown ups couldn't accept something that they saw with their very own eyes.  
  
"Glory is nothing like the other demons we have faced." Giles said partially agreeing with Joyce.  
  
"You're right. She's a lot tougher than she looks." Faith agreed.  
  
"Did anybody else notice Glory wasn't all the world is coming to an end? The apocalypse is coming, and all you puny mortals are going to die." Cordelia asked.  
  
"You're right, all we know about her is that she's looking for some key and she's pretty much fascinated by Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"How are we going to find her?" Joyce asked. "She could be anywhere."  
  
"I think our bigger concern is finding out about Buffy's necklace. As long as Buffy is wearing it Glory can bring or send her anywhere she wishes." Giles said.  
  
"I guess we're heading to the library." Xander said as Joyce, Cordelia, and the scoobies left for the school.  
  
"What the hell do I do?" Glory asked her minions as she paced around the living room. "Buffy's been crying for hours, how do I make her better?"  
  
"Perhaps the princess is sad oh glorious one." The minion replied.  
  
"I already knew that!" Glory shouted in annoyance. "And when did you start calling her princess?"  
  
"Forgive me mistress. I only assumed that the one treasured by you should not be spoken of in common terms." The minion said trying to cover up its mistake.  
  
Glory stopped her pacing and turned to face the minion. "You're right. From now on all of you will refer to her as princess."  
  
"Perhaps you should ask her oh exulted one." Another one of the minions suggested.  
  
"I guess it's worth a shot." Glory said with a sigh as she went upstairs to the room she had given Buffy.  
  
Glory opened the door and looked inside to find Buffy curled up in a ball and sobbing softly on the bed.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Glory asked as she sat down beside her.  
  
"No. Why are you keeping me here?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Glory answered truthfully. "I just know that you have to be here."  
  
"There isn't anything special about me." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Yes there is." Glory said as she sat Buffy down in her lap and put her arms around her. "You're the only person in this dimension that I actually care about. If I had met anyone else instead of you I would have sucked out their soul a long time ago."  
  
"Does that mean that when you get bored of me you take my soul as well?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I don't think you'll ever bore me. I've lived for a long time and you are by far the most interesting person that I have ever met." Glory said as she kissed the top of Buffy's head.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Buffy asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Doing what?" Glory asked as she started to run her fingers through Buffy's hair.  
  
"You're always hugging me or kissing me. Why?"  
  
"It's because I like you." Glory whispered into Buffy's ear. "And I know you like me too."  
  
"How did you know that?" Buffy asked in shock.  
  
"Come on cutie, you're not that hard to read. I could tell from the moment I first talked to you." Glory said with a small laugh.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That depends on you. I won't do anything more than this until you're ready." Glory said patiently.  
  
"I've never been in a relationship with anyone." Buffy revealed.  
  
"Then we'll take things slow." Glory said with a smile. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"A little bit. I'm just used to having my family with me. This is the first time that I've been without them." Buffy said, starting to feel a little better.  
  
"It'll be easier. I promise." Glory said as she kissed Buffy's forehead.  
  
"I have heard something quite interesting from the watcher's council." Giles said as he walked into the library.  
  
"They know what Glory is?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"No actually, they have no records on Glory or anything related to her. What they found interesting was Buffy Summers. It turns out that she was actually on the list of potentials until she lost her sight."  
  
"How would they remember Buffy? There must have been hundreds of people on that list?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Buffy was apparently a special case with them. If she was actually called she would have been a very powerful slayer." Giles explained.  
  
"How do you tell how powerful a slayer is?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"A spell is preformed every time a slayer is called. It reads the aura of each potential and tells us what level the slayer is at."  
  
"What level would Buffy have been at?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"The highest," Giles said as he sat down. "No Slayer in recorded history would have been able to hold a candle to her."  
  
"What level am I at?" Faith asked feeling a little jealous.  
  
"According to the council you are slightly above the average level."  
  
"So I'm just average and Buffy could have been the most powerful slayer in history?" Faith said jealously.  
  
"This really isn't the time for this." Giles broke in. "Glory has captured Buffy and we have no idea why. If she could have been as powerful as the council said it could be the reason that Glory wanted her."  
  
"Buffy wouldn't have wanted to be the slayer." Dawn said. "She doesn't have it in her to hurt others."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
